


The Shower Trap

by dancibayo



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancibayo/pseuds/dancibayo
Summary: Asta and Yuno are assigned a joint mission. When Yuno finally makes it to the inn, Asta springs his trap.





	The Shower Trap

**Author's Note:**

> For my good friend and fellow Yasta shipper, @Riyalise! Hope you enjoy it! I'm pretty sure the sex scene sucks lol I tried tho!

Yuno was excited, not that you could tell by looking at his face. It was as expressionless as always. But he was definitely really excited. The Wizard King had assigned him to a joint mission with Asta. Just thinking about his rival made Yuno's heart swell. Yuno had loved Asta for so long, not that he'd admit it. Sometimes it felt like Asta knew, in the way his rival looked at him, or things that he said.

'It's been awhile since I saw him last.' Yuno thought to himself as he entered the inn that the two were staying at before they left to do the mission. After speaking to the receptionist and getting his key for their room, Yuno heads up the stairs and unlocks the door to their shared room. When he enters he can hear the shower running, as well as Asta singing in his tone deaf way. Then he notices that there is just one really large bed for them to sleep on. He doesn't know whether to be happy or devastated. As he is having a mini panic attack, he fails to notice that the shower has shut off and Asta's awful voice has stopped singing. He doesn't break out of his trance until Asta calls out to him.

"Hey you pretty bastard, I see you've finally made it!" He hears Asta say. Yuno turns to look and when he sees his long time rival, his jaw drops slightly, making his mouth form a small 'o', and he drops his bag. The reason for this is because Asta is standing there, almost nude. In fact the only thing keeping him decent is the small towel around his waist. Yuno can't pull his eyes away from Asta's ripped abs, and buff chest, drops of water slowly trailing down his body, dipping into crevices. His arms are thick too.

"Yuno?" Asta calls for him again. "You know you're drooling right? Do I look that good?" At this point Yuno has come back to himself. He would usually say something to avoid admitting what he feels, but he decides, 'to hell with it, I've waited long enough'. He wipes the drool from his chin and smirks at Asta.

"Yes, you do." the taller man says as he moves towards Asta who is now standing on one side of the bed, digging through his bag. After hearing that, Asta stills. Yuno is suddenly standing over him.

"Umm… hey Yuno what are you… Hey!" Asta cries out as Yuno unties the towel that barely covered anything. He stands there for a moment looking at Asta's 'package' before Asta holds his bag in front of himself. "Yuno you bastard!"

"You're much bigger than when we were kids. I'm a bit longer though. You're definitely thicker." Yuno says as he uses his wind to carry Asta's bag away from him. Asta's face is red, but secretly he is enjoying the whole thing. He had made up this plan to have Yuno make a move, and it's actually working!

"You're bigger? I don't believe you, let me see." Asta says, reaching for Yuno's waist. The tips of Yuno's ears are red but he pulls down his pants and underwear, his hand grabbing on to his almost fully erect member. Asta had already been semi erect when Yuno pulled the towel off. Now that Yuno has 'perfectly fallen in my trap!', Asta moves closer until his dick is touching Yuno's thigh. Asta lets out a moan, while Yuno gasps softly. "Ahh yeah you're definitely longer." Asta says, before he starts rubbing his dick against Yuno's leg. Blood running south, and not really knowing what's going on, Yuno grabs Asta's shoulders to try and stop him from moving.

"Asta, what are you doing?" Yuno pants, trying to restrain himself from pinning his rival down and rutting against him.

"Aw, come on. I know you've liked me for years, yet you never tried anything! I got tired of waiting so now I'm making my move!" Asta says, wiggling his eyebrows in what probably is supposed to be a lewd manner but just makes the shorter man look ridiculous.

"So you mean all this time… we could have…"

"Yup!" Asta says, popping the p. Yuno releases Asta's shoulders and removes the rest of his clothes. Seeing this, Asta climbs on the bed, stroking himself a few times. "I already prepped myself so come on and fuck me already your gorgeous jerk." Asta turns to get on his hands and knees. He spanks his own ass cheek as Yuno climbs on the bed behind him. His hands tremble as he caresses Asta's ass and back. He leans over behind him as he moves his hands along his rivals body, along his chest and stomach, almost crying tears of joy that he finally knows what Asta's muscles feel like.

"Come on Yuno, fuck me please!" Asata begs as he grinds his ass into Yuno's weeping cock. Yuno has to grab it at the base before he comes. Without saying anything he runs his fingers over the stretched hole. It is slick with oil, but Yuno still checks to make sure it's is stretched enough, easily fitting three fingers in.

"Where's the oil?" Yuno asks. Asta hands him a bottle that was hidden in the covers. Yuno liberally applied it before lining himself up with Asta's entrance.

"I'm going in." Yuno says in a strained voice, slowly sliding in until he is fully sheathed.

"Ahhh, fuck." Asta whines. "I'm ready, come on and give it to me good!" Yuno wonders if Asta has done this before, with someone else. The thought makes his blood boil, and he starts to roughly pound into Asta. Asta starts moaning and crying out 'Ah!' Every time Yuno thrusts into him, the sound of it arouses Yuno even more. His hands grab onto Asta's hips, and he unknowingly angles in slightly different, causing Asta to loudly scream.

"Fuck yes! Right there Yuno!" Yuno makes sure to hit that spot over and over again, grunting as he slams into Asta's prostate over and over. Asta's cries have gotten much louder and suddenly the walls of his ass clench down hard as Asta comes on the bed sheets. Yuno, unable to hold back any longer thrusts a few more times before coming as well. They both collapse on the bed, not caring about the mess they're laying in.

"I'm gonna need another shower." Asta says after they catch their breath for a little bit. "Wanna join me?"

Needless to say they become a couple on that mission!


End file.
